Rumblehorn
|Speed2 = 9 |Armor2 = 15 |Firepower = 13 |Shot Limit2 = 5 |Venom2 = 0 |Jaw Strength2 = 7 |Stealth =11 |Known Dragons = * Skullcrusher * Seedling Rumblehorn |Gallery = |Source = Franchise }} The Rumblehorn is a Tracker Class dragon that appeared in the movie How to Train Your Dragon 2 and in Race to the Edge. Official Description Development The Rumblehorn was inspired by a rhinoceros, a truffle pig, a dung beetle, a jackhammer and a battle axe Otto, Simon. How to Create Your Dragon: The Inspirations Behind the Creatures. (July 10, 2014). DreamWorks TV. 100 Facts Only True HTTYD Fans Know | THE DREAMWORKS DOWNLOAD. YouTube.. Early concept art depicted the Rumblehorn with a triple split jaw, much like the Catastrophic Quaken and Snaptrapper. This was one of Character Designer Nico Marlet's signature designs. Physical Appearance Rumblehorn Egg.png Titan Wing Rumblehorn.png|Titan Wing Egg Rumblehorn eggs appear to have a slit that runs down vertically and separates the two halves of the egg. They have a few small indents on its base. Hatchling to Adult The Rumblehorn has relatively large wings, a wide torso, and a tail with a club-like hammer on the tip. Its most notable feature is the heavily armed front half of its body with firm armor plates on the neck and a large lower jaw, a battle axe-shaped muzzle, which is always digging in the dirt, looking for scents, and two, very sharp, elongated horns resembling those of ceratopsian dinosaurs, but lacking a beak. The Rumblehorn has a very acute sense of smell, and is determined to track down and find anything once it has picked up the scent. In total, they look like a mix of truffle pig, a rhinoceros, a battle axe, and a scarab beetle. Titan Wing Titan Rumblehorns appear to have developed a shiny green armor. There are more plates to their armor and it appears harder. The horns on their head are sharper and longer, and their wings are cyan in color. Furthermore, their tail has grown more spikey tips. Abilities Firepower It can shoot long-ranged fire "missiles" from its mouth which initially starts out as a white-hot fireball that quickly solidifies and turns to a warmer color before it ends up in a sooty, stony material when it hits its target. Senses Being a Tracker Class dragon, their powerful sense of smell makes them able to find any Viking scent from long distances even if the material that worn from the water for certain period of time. They can find anything, based on scent alone. According To Berk and Beyond, the only thing Rumblehorns cannot smell is dragonberries. Strength and Combat Rumblehorns are extremely strong dragons, for they are able to carry large Vikings and their weapons, as well as ramming down a sea stack and a warship while flying at full speed. Judging by their body shape its quite possible for these dragons to charge at their opponents and impale them on their horns and to use their long powerful tail as a club. Intelligence Rumblehorns appear to be extremely intelligent, hiding from their enemies in bushes and creating traps with their footprints. They have also been shown to attempt to chase Hiccup and the gang off Dragon's Edge by pretending to harm them and other native dragons and destroying buildings. They have even outsmarted Hiccup and the gang numerous times. Speed and Agility For its body size, the Rumblehorn is known to have surprising speed and agility on land, and uses this to charge as if it was a rhinoceros. As for flight, it is able to spin in the air with no difficulties at all. Their tail is flexible enough to swing around to near their head. Disaster Detecting As shown by Skullcrusher, Rumblehorns are able to detect any disasters that will happen a few weeks early, as Skullcrusher was able to sense an oncoming tsunami before any other human or dragon on the island. Stealth and Camouflage Despite their large size, Rumblehorns are able to move silently. Their heavy body is able to hide in bushes in order to camouflage with their green scales. Endurance and Stamina As shown by Skullcrusher, the Rumblehorn is able to take a shot from a Singetail and fall from a high altitude to the ground and still get back up easily. It also has a large amount of stamina, as Rumblehorns have shown the ability to run at high speeds to charge at its enemies and fly farther distances than many other dragons. Communication with Other Dragons The Rumblehorn is able to scare other dragons into the air by either roaring or pounding the ground with its head. Behavior and Personality Rumblehorns always have their snouts to the ground, sniffing around for something edible. They can be aggressive, but they are friendly towards their riders. Their food of choice is unknown, but it is known that they are carnivorous. They are also highly intelligent and determined. They run like rhinoceroses. As shown by the still wild Skullcrusher, Rumblehorns can be very caring and protective of those who are in danger, as seen when Skullcrusher tried to warn everyone of a tidal wave heading towards Dragon's Edge. Rumblehorns appear to be solitary and elusive creatures that are rarely seen due to their keen sense of smell. Appearances ''Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 1 Hiccup and the gang face a strange new dragon that has been targeting native dragons during the events of "Crushing It", and it destroying Dragon's Edge. Hiccup named it the Rumblehorn. They get Gobber to build a fortress, but to no avail. Eventually, Hiccup allows his father to help them get rid of the rouge Rumblehorn but it always outsmarts them. Back at the Edge, it attempted to attack Gobber and Toothless was told to shoot him down. Sensing that something was not right, Stoick tamed the Rumblehorn and brought the gang to the sea. Hiccup then realized that a large wave strong enough to destroy the Edge was heading their way and the Rumblehorn was trying to chase them away from the island in order to save them. Eventually, they worked together to surround the island with Gobber's fortress and the Rumblehorn, together with Stoick, collapsed a sea stack just in time to stop the wave. Stoick then keeps the Rumblehorn as Thornado's replacement and calls it Skullcrusher. Games ''Dragons: Rise of Berk The Rumblehorn, along with its Titan form and the individuals Skullcrusher and Seedling Rumblehorn, a subject of the Foreverwing, were made available in this game. School of Dragons'' The Rumblehorn in this game has an exclusive chest available too. Trivia *The Rumblehorn shares a similar body structure with the Triceratops, having horns on its head and thick neck armor. *Its lower jaw seems to have been originally a split jaw, as evidenced of a piece of concept art. *The Seedling Rumblehorn slightly resembles a tortoise. External Links * * References Site Navigation Category:Dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Dragons Category:Large Dragons Category:Strong Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragon Species Category:School of Dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Franchise Dragons Category:Dragon Species from the Franchise